Khalkeús Chaménos
An Elan sculptor and psionics shaper whose mysterious creation left him alone and without memory of his prior life. History Khalkeús’ memories of his life before are confused and fragmented. He knows that there was an accident during his ascension. None of the Elan who were conducting the ritual survived to tell him who he had been or what he now was. He awoke in a cave miles from the nearest road. He spent years trying to track down clues to his past with no luck. Eventually he discovered his talent for sculpture and it is while working his craft the he feels closest to remembering who he was. It was while working on a commision for a local lord that he heard his first him of a clue. A merchant passing through recognised him as an Elan, the first person who had heard of others like himself. Khalkeús set out almost immediately and followed a string of travelers tales and rumors for 3 years before finding his way to Phaeselis. Khalkeús didn’t find any answers to his questions. No one has been willing to admit to knowing why a group of Elans (if that is what they were) would be attempting the ascension ritual so far from anywhere. Or why anyone would be desperate enough to attempt it without the correct materials and supports. But he did find a place at a Western Philosophy Academy where his focus and ability with sculpture helped him excel as a Shaper. Older than the other students and accustomed to being shunned, living in an un-welcoming world where what he was set him apart, Khalkeús was a natural loner. He became obsessed with the appearance of his astral constructs and soon became an expert at their creation. Khalkeús views astral constructs as the perfect combination of his sculpture and his psionics. As a result the constructs he summons are not just animate clump of ectoplasm with a vaguely humanoid shapes. He has a stable of forms he knows and rarely summons others unless he is working to develop a new form. His constructs are beautiful detailed living sculptures and are unique in their appearance. Even when forced to develop a new construct Khalkeús will always try to add artistic detail to the creation. Character Details ---------------- Khalkeus Chamenos ---------------- CN Medium Aberation (Elan) Psion 1 Init +2 Perception +1 ---------------- DEFENSE ---------------- AC 14, touch 12, flatfooted 12 (+2 Dex, +2 Armor) Hp 8 Fort +2, Ref +2, Will +3 Concentration +7 Speed 20 ft. ---------------- OFFENSE ---------------- Melee Dagger -1 1D4-1 (Critical 19-20 x2) Ranged Dagger +2 1D4-1 (Critical 19-20 x2) ---------------- STATS ---------------- Str 8, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 19, Wis 12, Cha 7 Base Atk +0; CMB -1; CMD +11 Traits Artistic(Sculpture), Focused Mind Feats Psionic Talent, Boost Construct, Advanced Construct Skills ---------------- SPECIAL ABILITIES ---------------- Resistance (Su) Resilience (Su) Repletion (Su) Psionics (7 Power Points) At Will:Detect Psionics, Entangling Ectoplasm, Ectoplasmic Creation Level 0: Conceal Thoughts, Empathy, Crystal Light, Create Sound, Far Hand Level 1: Force Screen, Astral Contrsuct ---------------- Favored Constructs ---------------- Dog: Small Construct, 15 HP, Move 30', AC 18, Slam +3 1D6+3 (Trip +7 CMB) Snake: Small Construct, 15 HP, Move 30', AC 18, Slam +2 1d6+6 Eagle: Small Construct, 15 HP, Move 30'Fly 20' (Average), AC 18, Slam +2 1d4+6 Category:Player Characters Category:Psion Category:Elan